Apologies
by kaleidostarmoon
Summary: Will Ema ever love Klavier? And will Klavier ever stop apologizing to Ema? Or will a complete understanding be reached at last? KlavierXEma. Rated T for language and romance.
1. The beginning

Ok, so this is my first fic about Ema and Klavier

Ok, so this is my first fic about Ema and Klavier.

Actually, it's my first Ace Attorney fic.

Well, I guess I gave it a shot.

Anyway.

**Special thanks goes to:**

**Rin nee-chan – Thanks so much for aiding me with advice and helpful suggestions to keep me going!! I am your fan now too!!**

**Kimpy/Moor – For helping… I guess… GRAMMAR CONCENTRATION CAMP**

Please, if you have time, give me a review.

Or if you have any ideas/suggestions, let me know.

Or if you are random like me, then just say something completely irrelevant.

It's fine w/ me.

**--**

If one met Ema and wondered why she was PMSing so much, the reason would probably not be PMS, but annoyance. Or perhaps, for lack of a better word, frustration. She was frustrated with her lame job, amateur co-workers, that glimmerous rock star, and just basically annoyed with just about everyone and everything that existed.

Of course, everyone and everything with the exception of two people. One was, of course, Lana Skye, her older sister and role model. Lana had visited her often in Europe after getting out of jail, and they were on good terms now. Now, no longer being blackmailed by Damon Gant, Lana smiled more often and had a much more appealing aura, even having lost her position as chief prosecutor.

The other person she looked up to was Phoenix Wright. He had helped her out nine years ago, and got her sister acquitted after being accused of murder. He also cleared up the confusion about the killer in the murder that nearly ruined the skye sisters' lives. She was awed by his ability to turn things around, even when the odds were against him.

It defied all science. It simply didn't make sense at all to her, but yet, it left a lasting impression on her soul. She was determined to become a forensic investigator even more after that, and even studied abroad to learn the trade so that she could someday be of use to Phoenix in future cases. She returned home, only to be placed immediately in the homicide department because there were no available job positions in forensics. Which sucked, given that she couldn't show off the mad science skills that she had learned abroad.

It was boring work, aside from the occasional fingerprinting here or luminal testing there. But more often than not, _THAT_ prosecutor would show up and tease her for a short while. Yes, prosecutor Klavier Gavin would show up to check out the crime scene and get the information he needed. Sure, Ema complained a lot about him, but in secret, she longed for the next time he would show up at a boring crime scene and provide some nice entertainment before she bored herself to death.

Ema had been assigned to almost all of the crime scenes that Klavier was prosecuting. Perhaps it was some company joke by the department, but whatever it was, it was not funny. Not even remotely hilarious for her. She eventually got used to seeing Klavier at crime scenes. In fact, just recently, she began to tolerate that glimmerous prosecutor. Perhaps even to the extent of becoming friends with him. But even that is pushing it a bit.

So, in short, her life sucked, and she, well, didn't have a love life either. Which also added to her frustration. It's not like she really wanted one or anything, but having a life _other than_ work would be ideal for her. The only contact she got with the opposite sex was with the guys at the precinct, and they were hardly interesting at all. And then there was that glimmerous prosecutor who showed up at every crime scene. Which didn't help Ema's mood at all, not to mention he attracted a lot of girls and teased her a lot.

--

"_Ugh_," Ema thought with a sigh as she woke up, "_Another boring, uneventful day. Maybe I'll get moved to forensics today…?" _She rolled out of bed with a sigh, leaving the question to hang in the air as she showered and got dressed. She opened a new bag of snackoos on her way to work.

"Ugh. Another stale bag. I should alert the company about this. This is my third one this week and I just bought them this past weekend. Oh well, might as well eat them anyway. I paid good money for them."

"Aaaugh!" she yelled as she looked at the clock, "I'm late! I'll just skip breakfast, then."

Ema arrived on the scene slightly late, but still made sure she investigated the scene completely and scientifically. She gathered all of the necessary and relevant information from the CSI team and put it together neatly in a manila envelope. Once she was sure that everything was in place, as if on cue, Klavier rode in on his motorbike with a line of screaming fangirls trailing behind him.

"Now, now, my beautiful Frauleins, this is where we must part. Auf Wiedersehen," said Klavier softly, but loud enough for all of the girls to hear. Ema started chomping on her snackoos noisily in an effort to bring the prosecutor back from his fantasy world that he had sent the fangirls into.

"Squee! He spoke to us! He's, like, soo hot! Oh my gawd he just looks soo cool! WE LOVE YOU, KLAVIER GAVIN!!" the wild groupies they might as well be squealed loudly. Ema looked away and crunched even louder on her snackoos as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, ladies, don't make this any harder for me than it is for you," said Klavier dreamily, " I must go now… when we next meet, I hope it is at our next concert, where you can meet all of the Gavinners in one place at the same time." The girls squealed (again) and hurried off to tell others of their meeting with THE Klavier Gavin.

"I see you're just as popular as ever, Klavier. In case you've forgotten in the midst of your glimmer, this is a crime scene, not one of your stupid concerts," said Ema, clearly annoyed by the amount of time that the fangirls wasted, "Anyway, here's the autopsy report and the evidence. Goodbye."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, Fraulein. Don't let those girls get the better of you," replied Klavier, unabashed by her clear tone that said 'I don't want to speak to you right now.'

"You have your evidence, now GET OUT of MY crime scene!" Ema said coldly, the mood matching her tone. Ema then turned away and started analyzing fingerprints on a piece of evidence found at the crime scene. Klavier looked taken aback for a moment, then quickly regained his composure after a few moments of silence.

"Fraulein, if you are jealous, you just need to tell- -" Klavier started to say, but then Ema cut him off sharply.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. I've got work to do, places to be. I don't have time to be wasting twiddling my thumbs with you. I don't have the pleasure to sit and talk with a rock star that is bored. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to test these syringes for traces of potassium chloride." Ema threw her bag of half-eatensnackoos at him and stalked off. Klavier was left alone at the scene with a bag of snackoos. He reached into the bag and took a bite of one.

"Ugh. Stale!" said Klavier with a frown.

--

Meanwhile, Ema was stalking furiously back to the precinct, and then to her apartment, angrily muttering crude things under her breath, all the while attracting curious stares from passerby. By the time she arrived at her apartment door, she had calmed down some after letting out her anger on some poor low-ranking officer back at the precinct. She was ready to throw her bag on the couch and just lounge. Maybe watch some reruns or Steel Samurai or Pink Princess. She was down with that anytime.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed for her keys, but did not feel the cold key ring that held all of her keys. Panicking, she fumbled haphazardly through her purse, cursing occasionally and searching desperately. The results: negative.

"Shoot!" she cried hopelessly into the empty area. _I must have left them at the crime scene when I left in a hurry. _She sighed. _I can't go back now because then I'll have to face him and apologize. Which is NOT and option. Not right now at least. _

"Aha!" she said with realization, "I can call sis for her spare key!" She rifled hopefully through her purse, only to be disappointed once again. " Crap. I must have left my cell in the apartment this morning." She took out her second bag of snackoos (since the first was thrown at Klavier) and munched thoughtfully. _Going back to the crime scene is not an option,_ she thought, _So I will just have to wait for sis to come by with dinner. That is, if she decides to drop by unexpected. …That's not something she would do… I am SO screwed. _

" Then I guess I'll just have to break the door down," she said suddenly, "It looks easy enough. The door is pretty cheap. And there isn't even an alarm system in place." She backed up a few steps, and then ran forward to run the door down when suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Fraulein **D**etective, you can hurt yourself that way," said a familiar voice from behind her. Ema turned around and faced a smiling Klavier.

"A-Ah! You scared me!" gasped Ema, surprised, " Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I figured that you might need these," He dangled the missing keys in front of her face. A shiny Gavinners keychain shone and reflected the midday light onto Ema's shocked face. "I had no idea that you were a fan of my music," Klavier teased lightly.

Ema snatched her keys back hastily. "N-No, it's not anything like that. My sister gave it to me and I'm using it simply out of courtesy, so--" Klavier put a finger to Ema's lips lightly to silence her.

"Relax, Fraulein, I was just teasing you," laughed Klavier,"Anyway the other reason I came here was to apologize."

"Huh?" said Ema, who had forgotten the episode earlier for a moment.

"I know those girls annoy you, and I apologize for disturbing the crime scene," he knelt at Ema's feet and bowed his head deeply, "Please accept my apology"

Ema looked away, surprised at his sincere apology, and, putting on her tough face, said, "Just get up. I decided to forgive you a while ago, so you don't have to kneel and apologize."

Klavier looked up, surprised, and while getting up, he said, "Ah. Well, in that case, I will take you out to lunch as an apology. I'm sure you're hungry, right?" Ema checked her watch. It was nearly two, and she hadn't had time to eat breakfast that morning because she was late.

"Ah, no, that's quite all right, Prosecutor Gavin," lied Ema, "I'm not really that hungry." Then, against her wishes, her stomach growled, as if objecting to her prior statement. Ema blushed and looked away.

"Ahaha, Fraulein, I'll take you out to lunch, then," chuckled Klavier, "Think of it as an apology rather than anything else."

"Plus," he added, "I need to know more about the case. You left without telling me anything, remember? We shouldn't talk about murder on an empty stomach, right?"

"Hmm… well," said Ema, carefully (and no doubt scientifically) thinking it over, "Will you buy me a new bag of snackoos?" She held out the bag that she had eaten out of earlier, "These are stale, even though I just bought them."

"Ahaha," laughed Klavier heartily as they walked to the car, "It's a deal, Fraulein."

**--**

Author's notes: Anything that seems unclear to you, feel free to PM me, and I will explain and/or correct anything that isn't right.

So what will happen in the next chapter with Ema and Klavier? Nobody knows. I have a faint idea, upon which I will base the next few chapters on. That's just how I operate. If I get good reviews, that is. This could stay an unfinished oneshot if no one likes it :(.

So please, give me reviews!!

Oh, and I'm sorry to those of you who read my fic within the first 5 minutes of my upload. I forgot about the double spacing thing.


	2. Filler 1

OMG

**OMG. I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING ON THIS SERIES!!**

**School is making it really difficult to update.**

**But I'm also procrastinating.**

**So to hopefully lessen your desires, I made this little short filler chapter.**

**There will be quite a few of these probably.**

**Because I'm lazy.**

**Thank you SO MUCH to Princessphilomena for helping edit this, I'm really grateful for your help!**

**If anybody has suggestions for another filler, feel free to let me know!**

**So, without further ado, a filler!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT.**

--

"OHMYGAWDITSKLAVIERGAVIN!!" screamed a girl who looked to be in her early teens. Klavier froze as he reached for a bag of snackoos off of the top shelf. All of the people in the supermarket turned their heads to see what the cause of the noise was.

Recognition suddenly dawned on his face as Klavier slowly recognized the face standing lovestruck before him. He suddenly forgot why he was even in a supermarket in the first place. All he knew was that he needed to run. Immediately. And, if at all possible, sometime before someone else recognized his face. He dropped the numerous bags of snackoos he had collected in his arms and made a break for it. He barely made it to the car where Ema was waiting before dozens of fangirls poured out of the small market.

"Where are my snackoos?" asked Ema impatiently while filing her nails.

"Forget the snackoos, Fraulein, I recognized a girl from my fan club in there!" cried Klavier, starting up the car in a hurry. He sounded frantic, and he was slowly losing his cool as his car stalled.

"So?" Ema looked up from her nails, annoyed. "What's so bad about this particular fangirl? You deal with them quite well usually, from what I've seen. There should be no excuse for not buying the snackoos that you owe me!"

"You don't understand, Fraulein," said Klavier, sighing a little in relief as his car started up successfully. "That girl is the head of my fan club."

"Oh," said Ema, gaining a little sympathy. The two of them remained silent for a few minutes before Ema spoke up again.

"So, wait, you're telling me you're scared of a little girl who is in her tweens?"


	3. The Troubles Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gyakuten Saiban/Phoenix Wright or the characters… I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did.

Author's notes: Sorry for the totally late chapter! I was really busy with school and stuff, but since its summer vacation I'm going to write as much as I can! I just hope that homework doesn't interfere with my creative writing.

Huge HUGE plot twist. Ohohohoho. I'm sorry if you don't like the direction this is going. If I get negative reviews on this, I'll be writing an alternate version that takes this in a happier direction [hopefully].

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Klavier hummed a catchy tune as he backed out of the convenience store parking lot. Ema started snacking as soon as she got into the car, munching happily while Klavier talked.

"Fraulein, where would you like to eat?" asked Klavier with a chipper tone to his voice, "I heard that there is a great new restaurant that has been renovated recently. Would you like to go there for lunch?" He smiled. "Or is there someplace else you have in mind?"

Swallowing her oversized bite of snackoos, she mumbled, "That's fine." Klavier seemed to be satisfied with her answer, and he proceeded to turn the radio on. The first song that came on was the Gavinnner's most recent song, Love Love Guilty. Ema sighed and glared at Klavier until he chuckled and turned the radio off.

"Fraulein, what is it about me and my band that you dislike so much?" asked Klavier, still smiling a little.

Ema stared blankly out the window for a moment, then sighed and said, "I just don't like rock music very much, I guess."

Klavier didn't look too disheartened about this, however. After a moment's pause, he said, "And what is it about me that you dislike so much?" He kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at Ema as he waited for her response. Ema merely looked out the window and munched as she pretended to not hear this question. Klavier sighed drove he rest of the way in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ema stared out the window dismally as Klavier ordered their food. Klavier had driven them to a French café just outside of town called Tres Bien. The food quality had improved, but the décor was still a disgusting pink hue. All of the pink wallpaper had begun to make her queasy. Luckily, there were no other customers around to bombard Klavier with pictures and questions. The owner (and only waitress) of the restaurant was Maggey Byrde, soon to be Maggey Gumshoe. Ema gagged at the thought of Gumshoe ever marrying. Ema's thoughts then wandered to other topics until Maggey brought them the menus. She seemed to have met Klavier through Gumshoe, and she only gave him a brief smile and walked away, saying that she'll take the order when they were ready.

Ema's mind wandered until Maggey came back to take their order. Klavier watched her empty face, amused by her expression.

"Detective Skye!" said Maggey, waving a hand in front of Ema's face, "Helloooo, Detective Skye, what would you like to order…?" Ema finally broke out of her reverie and glanced at the menu. She was not fluent in French, but she had studied it briefly abroad. None of the foreign words on the menu resembled anything she had seen in books.

"Er," began Ema uncertainly as she stared blankly at the plastic coated menu in her hands.

Klavier chuckled and took the menu from her, saying, "Shall I order for the two of us? The lunch hour will pass if you don't hurry." He smirked at her, making Ema's fop-o-meter beep.

Ema tried not to look relieved as she said grudgingly, "If you must."

Klavier grinned, turning to Maggey and saying, "All right then, two-" He was cut off by a large crowd of loud customers coming in to the café for the lunch hour.

"Hey, Maggey!" said one of the younger usual customers, "I'd like the usual, please-" She stopped, looked past Maggey and saw Klavier. "OH MY GAVINNERS IT'S KLAVIER GAVIN!!" The girl looked like she was going to faint from pleasure.

At this point, everyone in the café craned their heads to get a better look at the superstar. Almost everyone got up to shake hands with him and/or get his autograph. At this point, Ema, fed up with the glimmer, stood up and left the table in a huff. Klavier was trapped in the middle of the crowd.

"Fraulein, wait!" Klavier called to her retreating back. He struggled to get past his crowd of fans, but failed. She slammed the door hard on her way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ema walked quickly back to her apartment. It was about 3 miles away, but if she hurried, it wouldn't take too long. The weather was nice, not too hot and not too cold. All in all, it was a perfect day for taking a walk. Her pace slowed to a light stroll, and she admired the scenery around her. A few minutes later, she calmed down and munched on snackoos cheerfully. The snackoos curbed her appetite, and she was confident that she could make it safely to her home without any problems.

Klavier's situation was much worse. The fans had gotten rough, and they were punching and shoving each other as well as Klavier. Trapped in a restaurant with bad décor and killer fangirls, he could find no way out. Ema had left him, and Maggey was too accident-prone to help at all. He desperately wracked his brain as he was attacked and groped by a crowd of annoying fangirls. Just then, he was saved by an entering customer whom he knew quite well from work.

Gliding in gracefully was none other than Miles Edgeworth, the legendary prosecutor who also was rumored to have been a defense attorney at some point in time. Edgeworth looked the same as he had always looked, except now he donned a pair of glasses similar to Kristoph's. He walked in, wrinkled his nose at the wallpaper, and took in the scene that lay before him.

What he saw obviously displeased him, and he said with disapproval in every word, "I see that you're controlling your posse quite well, as usual Klavier. Well, it's to be expected. Not everyone can be as refined as me, I suppose." He sighed, shaking his head and touching his glasses just as Kristoph usually did whenever he was displeased. Klavier started to look angry, but stopped when he saw the Edgeworth was just playing with him.

"I see that you've gotten a little less serious over the years, Herr Miles," Klavier said with a smile, dodging a punch from an older woman aimed toward someone on the other side of Klavier. "You used to be so uptight before."

"Time changes the way that one looks at life, I suppose," said Edgeworth with a sigh. "Now do you want me to help you out of this mess, or would you rather get hit by one of those crazed beasts that you call 'fans'?"

Klavier nodded, just barely missing the flying kick that nearly knocked his head off. Edgeworth grimaced, and then said with a commanding sort of tone, "Ladies, if you please." They stopped abruptly and stared at him for a moment with greedy eyes, then all at once, they shuffled aside to make a small pathway for Klavier, and he hurried past them without a glance. They practically ran out of the restaurant after handing Maggey a hundred dollar bill.

"Whew, thanks Herr Miles, you saved my life back there," said Klavier, "How in the world did you do that?"

"Long story," said Miles briefly. "Listen, have you seen Ema Skye anywhere?"

Klavier looked panicked, and said, "She was with me until about 15 minutes ago, why?"

"Her sister says that she's not picking up her cell phone," said Edgeworth, looking worried, "She sent me and Wright to look for her. I heard that she was with you from some other officers, so I decided to come and see. But…" He trailed off, thinking.

"Do you think that she's okay?" asked Klavier tentatively, frown lines furrowing his perfect brow.

"I…don't know," finished Edgeworth uncertainly. "At any rate, we must find her before Lana has a major breakdown." He dialed a number on his phone, and said, "I'll call Lana and ask how her search is going. While I'm doing that, call Wright up and see what he's up to." Edgeworth began speaking quickly on the phone while Klavier dialed Phoenix's number on his cell phone."

_Please be okay, Fraulein Detective,_Klavier silently pleaded as he heard the dial tone, _please be safe._

Ema, gagged and bound tightly, struggled to turn and see her captor. Something was digging into her wrists and she felt the warm blood slowly trickling down her fingers. Turning around, she saw a familiar face, a face she would have never thought she'd have to see again.

"_Long time no see, Miss Ema Skye."_

End notes: Breaking it off here, how do you all feel? Should I just delete the end of this chapter so you never know what happens to Ema, or should I continue on and tear your brains to pieces after I go on hiatus for another 23456789 months? Ahaha, I've got ideas either way.


	4. Alternate Date Chapter

Apologies chapter 2

Klavier hummed a catchy tune as he backed out of the convenience store parking lot. Ema started snacking as soon as she got into the car, munching happily while Klavier talked.

"Fraulein, where would you like to eat?" asked Klavier with a chipper tone to his voice. "I heard that there is a great new restaurant that has been renovated recently. Would you like to go there for lunch?" He smiled. "Or is there someplace else you have in mind?"

Swallowing her oversized bite of snackoos, she mumbled, "That's fine." Klavier seemed to be satisfied with her answer, and he proceeded to turn the radio on. The first song that came on was the Gavinnner's most recent song, Love Love Guilty. Ema sighed and glared at Klavier until he chuckled and turned the radio off.

"Fraulein, what is it about me and my band that you dislike so much?" asked Klavier, still smiling a little.

Ema stared blankly out the window for a moment, then sighed and said, "I just don't like rock music very much, I guess."

Klavier didn't look too disheartened about this, however. After a moment's pause, he said, "And what is it about me that you dislike so much?" He kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at Ema as he waited for her response. Ema merely looked out the window and munched as she pretended to not hear this question. Klavier sighed as he prepared himself for the silence that he predicted would last for the entire drive.

"It's not that I really dislike you or anything like that," said Ema hesitantly, as Klavier looked over at her in surprise. "It's just that…" she paused, hesitant to continue.

"Yes? Please go on, Fraulein, I'm very interested in what you have to say," Klavier said calmly, continuing to smile.

"Well," Ema began, turning a test tube over and over in her hands nervously, "Scientifically speaking, you irritate me on a daily basis. I really would rather not be working in the homicide department of the police, as Gumshoe's replacement, no less. Your bothersome comments don't help either. " She paused before continuing, "After all, I wanted to be a forensic scientist, not a detective. But after I failed my proficiency test, well, I didn't really have a choice but to come back home." She was surprised at her own honesty. She hadn't meant to say this much. It all just kind of flowed out on its own. She felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment after getting this information off her mind.

"I see," said Klavier thoughtfully, taking in all of this information. He didn't have any time to respond after that, because they had arrived at their destination. He pulled into a parking lot facing a small, but welcoming bar that read Tres Bien. It had gotten a lot of work done since Ema had last seen it. Klavier stepped out of the car with Ema and put on sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity. Ema thought it was a pretty poor disguise, but it would have to do. They walked toward Tres Bien, taking in the new look.

For one thing, it was no longer an ugly pink shade on the outside. The exterior was a clean, simple, blue color. And when she stepped inside, it was completely different. [For a visual, check the author's profile. There is a link to a rough estimate of what it would look like]

Instead of the garish pink wallpaper and curtains, there were many different shades of green paint covering the walls. The ugly tablecloth-covered coffee-stained, poisoned tables had been replaced with a waiting bench for incoming customers. On the opposite side, there was a high-end wraparound bar that extended to the kitchen. The high barstools looked shiny and new, and the room looked a lot more spacious than when there were only 4 tables.

The windows were also gone, replaced by abstract paintings that matched the different shades of green in the room. The lights were many in number, but were dimly lit, giving the bar a very romantic setting.

"Welcome!" greeted Maggey from behind the bar counter when they entered. "Have a seat, there are plenty since it's not a busy hour." She smiled wider as she recognized Ema. "Detective Ema! I haven't seen you since Gumshoe started working in a new department! How have you been?" Ema was surprised that Maggey didn't recognize Klavier. The disguise must have worked better than she had originally thought. But then again, Maggey had never been the brightest crayon…

Ema and Klavier took a seat at the end of the bar, close to the kitchen. Ema sat down first, frowning and scooting her stool further away when Klavier sat down next to her. "It has been a while, I suppose," said Ema, thinking back to the last time they met. "I believe the last time I saw you was the celebration party of Gumshoe being promoted and moved to a new department. By the way, nice place you have here. Did you do the design?" Klavier looked a little surprised that science-freak Ema was taking an interest in the design.

"Ah, well, no, actually," said Maggey, laughing. "It was done by a friend of mine, Adrian Andrews. She basically served as my organizer for the entire remodel of Tres Bien. She's the accountant and manager now. I'm just the Co-owner and bartender." She placed the glass she was polishing down on the counter, and said, "So, what would you like to have?"

Klavier turned to Ema and said, "Ah, Fraulein, since it's my treat, what would you like?" Ema jumped, since this was the first time Klavier had spoken since they entered the bar. For some reason, he had been quiet the whole time, not interjecting every 5 seconds with an annoying, flashy, glimmerous remark.

"Oh, um, I'd like just water, please," said Ema, not wanting to get drunk on something and do something stupid.

Klavier chuckled at Ema, and said, "You're not getting alcohol?" Ema flashed him a quick glare as she received her water from Maggey. "Ah, I see, you don't want to inconvenience me by adding more to the bill, is that it? The Fraulein actually shows some consideration for the 'glimmerous fop' that she hates so much?" None too gently, Ema punched him in the arm without even batting an eyelash. Klavier winced and rubbed his arm tenderly.

"Hmph," said Ema indignantly, "I don't have any such emotions for a glimmerous fop-" her words were drowned out by the crowd of incoming customers for the lunch hour.

One of the groups seemed to be hardcore Gavinners fans. They were deep in conversation when they entered the bar, and looked to be all females. Ema looked away, disgusted. She gulped down her water and began to gather her things to escape before things got messy. Oblivious to the walking death traps that just entered the bar, Klavier attempted to stop Ema.

"Why, Fraulein, I believe I said that it was my treat. Please sit down," said Klavier, a bit confused, as he caught her arm before she could escape. "Is something wrong?" Ema stiffened as she saw the fangirls, who just sat down, look in her and Klavier's direction. Their eyes widened in recognition as they looked first from Ema to Klavier. Klavier, still clueless, let go of Ema, thinking that she would sit back down. He was wrong, however. Ema took this chance to flee the scene before the fangirls came to any dangerous conclusions.

"Wait, Fraulein!" said Klavier, getting up to chase after Ema as she dashed quickly out of the small bar. Ema watched Klavier get mobbed from outside the glass door. She chuckled, but felt a little guilty about leaving him there. She also felt a little angry that she didn't get to eat the lunch. Although, somehow she didn't think that she was disappointed about the lunch. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't get to spend time with the biggest glimmerous fop of the century? It couldn't be.

She walked even more quickly away, rushing to get away from the disaster, and also those thoughts. She tripped twice, scraping her knee. Ema sat down on a nearby bench and thought out her decision for a moment.

_Should I really have escaped alone? Or should I have saved him from the walking_ _dynamite __ too? _She considered this for a moment, but then had another thought. _But he hasn't been showing very much energy lately due to his accumulated amount of cases over the past month. He probably can't fight all of them off alone. AUGH, that stupid fop always makes others worry. _Ema got up from the bench (bloody knee and all) and ran for Tres Bien as fast as she could. It had really only been a few minutes since she had left, so she got there quickly.

Ema flung open the door, panting and out of breath from running. It made a large dent in the wall, with fragments of paint flying from where it impacted. Everyone turned to look at her when the door flew off its hinges, barely missing Maggey's head. Ema swallowed and stood up straight, prepared to fight. The fangirls froze, wondering what she was going to do next. Klavier still somehow managed to look cool while under attack. The fangirls had taken his shirt off, so his pecs were showing. Ema almost backed off, but remembered what she went there for in the first place.

Ema glared at the fangirls and stalked over to where they were stripping Klavier. His face was helpless and desperate. Ema shoved aside the frozen fangirls (some backed away without any problems; they saw what she did to the door) and grabbed Klavier's arm. She barely gave him time to stand up before she started dragging him out the door. One brave fangirl ran in front of her and spread her arms out, blocking the way.

"Move," said Ema coldly, making the girl jump. Maggey could be heard hitting her head on the bottom of the bar counter, hiding. "Klavier will pay the damages, Maggey, so we'll be back later." Ema punched the girl in the stomach and half-dragged Klavier out of the bar, getting into his car.

"Thanks, Fraulein. You saved my life back there. My fans seem to have the strength of men, ja?" Klavier half-chuckled and ran his hair through his hair, sighing in relief. He started up the car, waiting for Ema's response, and when he didn't hear one, he looked over at her. Her hands were shaking, and her head was down. "Fraulein, are you all right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ema slapped his hand away and yelled, "You are such a _loser_. You got overtaken by those stupid girls and made me run all the way back to help you out!" Ema looked up and glared at Klavier. Her anger and relief mixed together made her say things she couldn't control. "I can't believe that you wouldn't just tell those girls to just screw off! Stop being such a gentleman, it's not working! What if word got out that those girls tried to molest you, huh? Then what would happen, Mr. Perfect-rockstar-prosecutor-who-is-too-good-to-tell-his-fans-to-screw-off-while-he's-on-a-date?" Ema covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She had actually admitted that they were on a date. She slapped Klavier in the face and exited the car swiftly before either of them could react.


End file.
